Spina (Giant Variant)
The Spina giant variant is a giant version of the normal Spina badnik created by Dr. Eggman to serve as part of his robot forces in his efforts to conquer the world. History Fallout After Sonic the Hedgehog managed to defeat Dr. Eggman in their previous encounter, the doctor disappeared. However, his robot forces remained and continued to attack without a leader. Among these robots were giant variants of Spinas. Eventually, the badnik horde came under the control of Neo Metal Sonic, who made them more cohesive; however, as the giant Spinas were only ever seen in a potentially abandoned Eggman base, it is possible that the ones that Sonic encountered there were never organized by Neo Metal Sonic. (StH: #1, #7) When Sonic infiltrated said Eggman bases, he came across a giant variant of Spina after defeating some basic ones, but Silver the Hedgehog appeared and defeated it before Sonic could. While they talked, another giant Spina attempted to attack by surprise but was sniped by Whisper the Wolf, who was hiding in the shadows. (StH: #8) Appearance The giant variant of Spina looks almost the same as its smaller counterpart. It is a somewhat sphere-shaped robot with vague bat features. The upper half of its body is purple with cyan-glowing eyes, two pointy gray ears with yellow front stripes on top of its body, and a white mouth panel below its eyes. The lower half of its body is silver (except for its lowest point which is purple) with two stubby yellow-tipped studs on them. It also has a gray ring around its middle and spinning semicircles, which are purple, silver and cyan in color, on each side of its body, mimicking wings. Unlike the basic model of Spina, the giant variant has a second gray ring with another pair of wings underneath the first ring, making for a total of four wings. Lastly, it has electrical currents running between its ears and wings. Personality Basically, this variant of Spina is a mindless and silent drone programmed to follow its leader's every command. As such, when left without a leader to follow, it becomes directionless and only able to cause harm by accident. Under a guiding force however, it is a cold and merciless machine that carries out their commands without question. Abilities This variant of Spina has the ability to fly in midair by rotating its wings like propellers. It is unknown if it can control the electricity that runs through it for attacking, but it seems to use it to its advantage, as even Sonic had to jump out of the way before attempting to attack one. Relationships Allies *Eggman Empire **Badniks **Cubot **Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik **Metal Sonic ***Neo Metal Sonic **Orbot Enemies *Silver the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Whisper the Wolf Background Information *The Spina was based on the Spinner robot in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. *The giant Spina seems to have no video game counterpart. Category:Villains Category:Badniks Category:Robots